A Fallen Hero
by Miss Lilly Bovine
Summary: This story takes place in the future where Mighty Mouse has suddenly disappeared. The story is told in perspective by my character Erin, a young mouse who dreams of being an adventurer and who journeys to find out if Mighty is really gone or not.
1. Introduction

A Fallen Hero

Introduction

Before I explain who I am, and how I got myself involved in this story, like me tell you about a hero that used to protect us. The hero's name was Mighty Mouse, he was the most powerful mouse there was. He had the ability to fly, lift a mountain, and even reverse time. Whenever there was trouble, he would be there just in time to save the day. But one day, without a warning, he disappeared. How could such a powerful being suddenly disappear? Is he still alive or is he dead? If he died, what could be the cause of his death? If he is still alive, where could he have gone, and does he know that we still need him? Did he just give up?

After he disappeared, an evil cat named Oil Can Harry took over Green Lake. As a kid, I've never met Harry face-to-face, but I can definitely tell he was an awful person. He is the reason why the city is a dangerous place; There's cats everywhere, so many that they overthrew the mice and took over Green Lake. All the mice were forced to hide in fear of the cats.

Now about myself, my name is Erin McBride. I am a seventeen-year-old mouse with brown hair and blue eyes. I have two other sisters named Lilly and Megan, a mother named Susan, I did have a father, but he passed away. Lilly is probably one of the sweetest girls anyone could meet, she loves to play and make people smile. Megan, on the other hand, is a piece of work; She puts herself in front of everyone else, and is always trying to act tough. My mother, Susan, a calm and friendly woman. But she is very protective over us, she won't even like Lilly and Megan go outside unless I was there.

Now enough about me, let's get started with the story. It all started out when was laying outside in the backyard, under my favorite tree...


	2. Chapter 1

A Fallen Hero

Chapter One

I was lying under my favorite tree during a warm afternoon, the best place I could ever be. It was in the countryside, far away from town, so I didn't have to worry about those awful cats trying to get me. It also is a perfect way to cool down after spending a long time out in the sun; It was like lying on a cloud in heaven. "Ahh, just perfect." I said with a smile. "If only Momma would move us out here, life would be so much easier."

"That's if she doesn't kick your butt for not listening to her, first!" a loud voice snapped at me, breaking my thought. I opened my eyes and saw Megan, looking cranky as usual. I glared at her, "What do you want, Megan?" "To get your buns back to home!" she yelled. I got up and calmly brushed myself off, showing no signs of being scared of her. "First of all, calm down. Second, why can't I just take a break from being in that house all day?" I asked her. "Because you know that Lilly screams and cries when you're out." Megan said in a rough tone. "Alright." I replied, rolling my eyes.

We both head down the hill together, we didn't say anything to each other, which isn't anything new. Megan was ahead of me, mumbling to herself, while I trailed behind, not caring about what she's saying. As we walked down the dirt road, something caught my eye. There was a large, red piece of cloth, hanging in the trees. I ran over to it, and quickly snatched it off the branch. I looked over my shoulder to see if Megan was watching, she was still walking and murmering to herself. I examined the cloth, it felt incredibly strong, as if it was made out of leather, but it felt like the type of fabric someone would use to make a dress. I scratched my head in confusion, how old was the cloth? What on Earth is it made out of? I quickly ran behind Megan before she was gone from my sights.

We quietly snuck through the street, avoiding making any loud noises and trying not to bump into any cats on the way. We finally make it back to the house, we see little Lilly sitting on the floor, holding her doll. She instantly ran to me the instant she saw me, hugging me tightly. "Oh thank goodness you're alive!" she squeals. I chuckled and hugged her back, "Of course I'm still alive, no cat could catch me!" I said with a grin on my face and sounding heroic. Lilly grinned, "You sound like Mighty Mouse!" she squeaked. "That's because I am the Mighty Mouse!" I playfully answered, still sounding heroic. Megan ignored both of us and went into her room.

Lilly noticed the red cloth I was hiding behind my back, "What's that?" she asked. "Oh! Um... It's my blanket!"

"I didn't know that you had a blanket."

"I've had it for years, just never shown it alot!"

"Oh, alright..."

After I played with my sister, I quietly walked back to my room, and put the cloth on the end of my bed. I heard a door open, I knew that it was Mama; She spends most of her days working in the dress shop, and buying food for me and my sisters. I lay down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. "Erin, are you home?" Momma asked. "Yes, Momma." I answered. "Oh good!"

I stared at the cloth, trying to figure out where it came from. I then pulled my comforter over my face, and closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A Fallen Hero

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, shivering. It was very cold; so cold that my toes were pale in colour. I shoved my toes in the sheets, hoping that it would warm them up. I suddenly remember that it was in the middle of summer; something was horribly wrong. I scrambled onto my feet, and bundled myself in as much clothes as I can. I then dashed downstairs, and saw Lilly wrapped in a blanket with her teeth chattering.

"Lilly, what happened?" I asked looking worried. "It'ssss freezzzzing..." She said, with her teeth chattering. "Where's Mom and Megan?" I asked her.

"They went out to gather sticks for a fire." She answered. I glanced out the window, several other mice were gathering sticks and any other type of wood they can get. I then started to bundle myself up. "Come on, Lilly, let's get some firewood." I said.

After a while, me and Lilly were outside gathering any type of wood we can find. Lilly was being slow, because of the cold temparture. Poor girl, I felt stupid and like a monster for bringing her out, but I knew I couldn't leave her alone at the house.

After I couldn't stand the sight of her trembling, I brought her back to the house. "But...what about the sticks?" she asked, giving me the ol' big eye trick. I managed to resist it, "I think your safety is more important than picking up sticks." I said as I walked up to her. I pulled Lilly close to me, trying to keep her warm.

After we walked back to the house, we saw the biggest surprise ever. We saw a huge mountain of sticks piled up in the middle of town, my jaw dropped at the sight of it. "Where...where did these sticks come from?!" I yelped. Lilly smiled and ran to the sticks, gathering the sticks. "Who cares? We have plenty of firewood now!" Lilly said with a smile. I got even more confused as I gathered up some of the sticks. How did all these sticks get here?

Later on that night, I sat on the couch with Lilly sleeping at the very end. Momma was knitting a blanket for each of us. "Isn't it strange how we got all of those sticks?" She chirped. "It is," I said a little quietly. Momma laid the first knitted blanket down on Lilly, tucking her in. "But where do you suppose they came from?" I asked her. Momma glanced over. "I...don't know." she said. I looked up at the sky, starting to wonder. I then thought to myself, "Is it him?"


End file.
